Blessed Curse
by Meroko
Summary: Set in Ancient Japan, Akito is the female Emperor God. Yuki-hime cannot do anything to stop her, and is treated like a pet, while Ren continues to torture them both. Meeting samurai, clumsy maids, and court members who want more power. What will the royal


**Blessed Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. They all belong to several other lucky people, and are in no way affiliated with me. This disclaimer will account for all other chapters of this fanfiction.

Rating: R

Couples: A bit of canon, a bit of yaoi, and bit of everything.

Warning: Feh. If you read it and don't like it, then stop reading.

A/N: This story came to me while I was thinking about tv dramas compared to movies. Weird, I know. Either way, this story is Akito and Yuki centric, but **not** technically Akito x Yuki. It just centers around them. It will be a darker story than my other one, and there will be a lot of "issues" that arise. Hopefully it will all work out to become a wonderful story ne?

* * *

A woman with long black hair cradled a small child in her arms, as she rocked back and forth. Around them maids and servants all scampered to and fro, shouting things to one another as the cry of a baby echoed throughout the hallway. "Lady Empress Ren-sama!" a girl panted, scurrying over to the older woman. "Emperor Akira's concubine Yukina-san has given birth to a boy! What is your command Ren-sama?"

Glancing down at the child in her arms, Ren ignored the other woman at first, and gently patted little Akito on the head. "My, so even after Akira's death, his legacy seems to live on within his whores," she spat bitterly, frightening her servant. The look of rage on her face contrasted sharply against Ren's beautiful features, and even the toddler in her arms began to fidget in discomfort.

"How is Yukina?" Ren questioned, trying to quiet down baby Akito. "She..." The lady in waiting began, lowering her eyes in sadness. "Yukina-san has perished after giving birth to the child. It is...it is your choice what to name the child Empress."

"I see," Ren muttered, getting up from her seat and walking toward an open window. Watching a few specks of snow flutter from the sky, she noticed how Akito shuddered from the cold, even when she was wrapped in several layers of cloth. "Hmm," Ren smiled, running a delicate hand through her daughter's dark hair. "We shall call the child Yuki...just like the icy tears that the sky cries in his honor."

_16 Years Later_

"Emperor Akito-sama!" a maid called out, searching for the missing royal. "The Grand Empress-Mother Ren-sama requests your presence. Akito-sama!" She continued to wander the palace, trying to find Japan's emperor.

Listening to her steps recede into the distance, Akito ignored the woman's voice and returned her gaze to the boy sleeping by her side. Running her fingers through the boy's fine silvery-grey locks, the eighteen year old girl smiled. "You're mine Yuki-kun..." she cooed, running her thumb down the tip of his chin. "Nobody can touch you but me...Nobody. Not even that stupid bitch can have you."

Her words were greeted with the soft snore of unconsciousness, as Yuki continued to sleep, unaware that someone was with him. Dressed in a delicate kimono, decorated with sakura blossoms intricately sewed on for decoration, he appeared to look very much like a beautiful young girl. In contrast, Akito wore a loose fitting man's kimono over her binded breasts, hair cut short to distract from her feminine features.

Disturbing the peaceful silence, with the sharp tapping of her heel, Ren watched the two with narrowed eyes. "Akito. Why didn't you come to your Mother?" she asked, startling her daughter. Smirking as she noticed Akito visibly stiffen, she motioned for the girl to leave the room in order not to wake up Yuki.

Only obeying because she did not want the younger boy to know that she had been with him, Akito rose to her feet and silently followed her mother into the royal throne room. Signaling the servants and court members to leave, Ren only turned to face her daughter when they were alone. In one swift movement, she walked over and slapped Akito across the face, a grim smile spread upon her lips.

Touching her cheek, an enraged look on her face, Akito glared at her mother in silent fury. "What do you want Ren?"

"What? You are not calling me Mother?" Ren asked, faking a pained expression. "Why? Why did I give birth to such an ungrateful child? After I did everything to make her happy? To let her live a good life? And gave her the throne? Why must she forsake me?!"

"Cut the crap!" Akito shouted, angered that her mother had brought up such a touchy subject. "I never wanted to be Emperor! Yuki should have the title, but you ruined that chance!" Ripping her way toward the door, unable to stand Ren's presence, she was shocked into silence when her mother said, "But it's all your fault that he's unhappy."

Getting up to walk towards the royal throne, Ren fell into the seat and began to lounge on the holy symbol. "It's your fault that poor Yuki hates you. After all, you stole his birth right as Akira's only son, and you've also taken his manhood away. It's all because of you that he has to masquerade as a woman. Because you were not born as a man. If you were just the son that I had wanted, I would not have had to order your gender to be concealed, and Yuki announced as a girl. You see...I will not have my husband's whore have her child placed in power. It had to be you. And it's all your fault, from the very beginning..." her voice was full of restrained rage, but also a hint of sadness. "So, do not take out your little hissy fit on me. If you are bitter, be mad at your own worthlessness as a woman. I'm the one who gave you a chance to become someone great."

Her eyes wide in disbelief, Akito began to shake, as she hugged herself. Trying to calm the turmoil that was controlling her mind, she grabbed her head and cried, "Why can't you just shut up! Shut up!" Her screaming echoed against the blood red walls of the palace, causing several servants to look around startled.

Hurrying into the throne room, his kimono a flurry of dark blue and black, Hatori searched for the source of the noise. Spotting Akito huddled in a corner, and Ren still sitting on the throne, the doctor fought a battle within himself. "Empress Ren-sama," He addressed her, bowing courteously. "I believe it is time for the Emperor to have his daily check up." Hatori knew that Akito was female, but everyone at the palace was ordered to acknowledge the girl as a he, and Yuki as 'princess.' Even if they did know the truth.

Walking over to the shattered Akito, Hatori gently coaxed her into taking his hand and then slowly led her out of the room, avoiding the accusing stare coming from Ren. "This isn't over yet...dearest," the woman whispered, watching Akito depart.

-tbc

* * *

A/N: Hmm, so this was pretty much to set up the situation. This story takes place in a _fictional_ ancient Japan, where Akito is currently the ruler. Since Ren did not want Akira's concubine's son to take the throne, so she has Akito taking on the guise of a man, so she can claim the throne, also leaving Ren in power as the Empress-Mother. Since Yuki is Akira's first born son, he is technically supposed to be Emperor. That is why she orders him to pretend to be a girl, so he cannot usurp Akito's place. Complicated? It get's worse.

Please Review! This is a temp. fic, meaning that I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Depends on how many people seem interested, and if that will also keep me interested. So, please REVIEW!

-Rukia


End file.
